


I'll Teach You How to Flow

by Book_Junkie007



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Shakespeare, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's life can be split into two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You How to Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for be_compromised's [Promptathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html) for the prompt
> 
> What’s past is prologue.  
> \-- William Shakespeare, The Tempest
> 
> Thanks goes to Laffers18 on Twitter for looking it over.

There are two parts to Natasha’s life: Before Clint and After Clint.

Before Clint is when the Red Room owned her, and her employers didn’t give her the option of saying no. It’s a time of violence, both towards herself and others. She broke free of the Red Room when she burned the hospital to the ground, but the chance to change her ways never came.

After Clint is simpler. Sweeter, almost. She still chooses her missions but backup is available to her, unlike before. She enjoys her missions with SHIELD and Clint.

She’s slowly wiping red from her ledger.


End file.
